Escape
by OnlyMisery
Summary: Chiaki despierta, sin saber siquiera que ha sucedido. En un lugar donde lo único seguro es que debe escapar de allí. Así comienza un escape hacia la libertad pero también un camino arduo lleno de descubrimientos. ¿Què hace allì? Todo parece ser un misterio. Al menos... hasta ahora. Otros crossover a confirmar. FANFIC RE-MASTERIZADO Creditos de imagen a su autor, lo conoces? chifla!
1. Despertar

Hola a todos, me complace volver aquí. Antes de ir al capítulo quisiera hacer una dedicatoria. Será extensa puesto que este fic se lo merece. Si eres nuevo bien, si no pues te invito a leer ya que por ahí te lleves una sorpresita.

Cuando comencé con este fic en Amor Yaoi, allá por el 2013 (como pasa el tiempo che!) había muy pocos teniendo a la pareja HattorixChiaki como los protagonistas. Recuerdo que luché bastante por encontrar alguno que al menos estuviera terminado o no diera señales de hiatus. Así que como ya una iniciada en el fanfiction me di en la tarea de escribir uno donde ellos fueran los protagonistas. Hasta ese momento sólo había escrito fics cortos (de máximo 5 capitulos) o One shots. Pero por alguna razón hasta ahora desconocida me decidí por embarcarme en la aventura de escribir un long fic (tal vez quería ver hasta dónde podía escribir…). Nunca predije la longitud del mismo, ni que fuera tan bien aceptado a pesar que ahora leyéndolo me de un sangrado ocular ni mucho menos los sucesos que ocurrían en el mismo. Todo fue hecho literalmente sobre una apresurada marcha. En parte fue porque no podía esperar a subirlo, pero también porque en ese tiempo la inspiración me fluía como agua en un río y eso era mejor que fuera aprovechado.  
Siempre me gustó crear historias, escribir lo hizo aún mejor. Fue mi salvación en muchas formas, en conjunto con lectores que apreciaban mi trabajo y mis ideas. Todos me dieron un motivo para creer en mí, como también un motivo para volver.

Lectores como Verona, Grace, Laury, Inunoe, Nekita Fujoshi 27, Sofía Bldrn, Fujoshi Usami, GirlUtena, Shizu Chan, Alice Desire 2, los anónimos… Gracias. Gracias por esas palabras de apoyo, por esa confianza puesta en mí para brindarles un momento de ocio y de grata lectura. Y como olvidar a mis fans numero 1 (me siento Justin Bieber diciendo eso :v) Bettychan y Anvaz…. Casi muero de tanta nostalgia al leer y guardar todos esos comentarios dejados en cada capítulo, esas teorías, sospechas, risas, fangirleos, todo.  
Debo decirles que fue hace poco que me fije en sus nombres (amen a esta memoria de pescado), pero eso no quita que jamás los olvidé. Siempre los tuve en mente y corazón, fueron ustedes quienes estuvieron en mis pensamientos de cada día dándome ánimos para volver a algo que me hizo sentir completa y no abandonarlo. Fue por ustedes que ahora mismo este trabajando duro en mis pocos momentos libres para darle no solo el final que no pude darle, también a mejorarlo en su inicio y desarrollo.

Es por esto y por muchas cosas mas que estaré re-subiendo este fic. Claro que no seré el Rayo Mqueen o meteoro xD pero haré lo posible para darles una historia de calidad y con la misma escencia con la que comenzó.  
Claro que como dije antes, habrá cambios. En la mayoría serán de tipo narrativo ya saben para mejorar la narración y la coherencia de los sucesos. A nivel elenco quiero pensar que no, ya que los protagonistas no cambian pero si habrá un ligero cambio en el plantel de reserva… ya sabrán a qué me refiero. Pero espero no se lo tomen a mal… el cambio fue meramente por cambios en mis gustos.  
Con todo esto dicho, espero disfruten la lectura. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, no olviden que incluso un "conti plis" xD puede alegrar el día. A menos que seas un pinche elitista y quieras que hagan una tesis de tu fic :v

Gracias a todos (de nuevo) y que tengan un maravilloso año!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _"Despierta… o será tarde"_

Al escuchar esas palabras recobro mi consciencia, pero no puedo abrir mis ojos. Por más que lo intente me resultan pesados los parpados y no logro nada forzándolos. Empiezo a recuperar mis sentidos muy lentamente y el primero que es el tacto me da una muy mala impresión acerca de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Siento que mis muñecas están amarradas así como mis tobillos. No puedo moverme más para notar que tan restringidos está mi cuerpo y eso sólo hace que me asuste y me pregunte "¿Dónde estoy?"  
Pero entonces mis ojos, puedo abrirlos pero en cuanto quiero hacerlo me arden, una fuerte luz los invade y hace que retroceda un poco. Pero no quiero cerrarlos, así que me esfuerzo en ir acostumbrando mis retinas, logrando abrirlos por completo luego de unos segundos que me parecieron más bien horas.  
Lo primero que alcance a notar es el aire frío de la habitación. No podía asegurarlo pero estoy casi seguro que mi cuerpo está temblando a causa del intenso frío que hace. La luz que me cegó antes proviene de una enorme lámpara que estaba sobre mí.  
Fue entonces cuando por primera vez escucho una voz.

-¡Mira! Despertó… Apresúrate maldición…-

No sentí ninguna pizca de agrado al escucharla, por el contrario, comenzaba a sentir cierto miedo. Bajé la mirada al ver que llevaba un guardapolvo blanco bastante desarreglado, no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Un nudo tan intenso que subía por mi garganta y me impedía decir una palabra. Parecía inquieto mientras miraba a quien parecía acompañarle y miré a la misma dirección. El miedo en mí no hizo más que crecer al ver que alguien con las mismas pintas se acercaba con una enorme jeringa en sus manos. Con frialdad en su rostro sin un rastro de apego a la vida, se ubicó a mi lado a la altura de mi antebrazo.  
De inmediato sentí como me tensaba al darme cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. "Debo salir" fue lo que pensé, pero al recordar mi estado no pude evitar que el miedo que sentía se transformara en terror y ansiedad. Ansiaba salir, a donde sea pero quería salir de ahí sea como sea. Mi cuerpo entero se retorcía buscando librarme pero no había caso, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y empecé a temblar más intensamente. El dolor de las sacudidas era imparable y una punzada aún más fuerte se propagó en mi cabeza hasta que no tuve alternativa y cerré mis ojos.

Lo que siguió luego no estoy seguro, ni yo puedo saberlo con seguridad. Lo único que sentí fue una oleada que venía de lo más profundo de mi cuerpo y se propagaba rápidamente hacia afuera. Y ni bien ocurrió eso, me sentí extremadamente débil, intente levantarme y me sorprendió que ahora estaba ligero y sin ataduras en mis muñecas y tobillos. Tuve que hacer mucha fuerza para levantarme y demasiada para estar de pie. Apoyando mi mano en lo que quedaba de la camilla donde estaba recostado procure afilar la vista a medida que el polvo dispersado y el humo se disiparan. A medida de que mi visión se restablecía pude ver lo que parecía haber sucedido. Todo estaba desordenado, había papeles repartidos en el suelo y manchas al igual que salpicaduras de algo desconocido.  
Comencé a dar pasos, al principio de manera lenta y pausada tratando de procesar todo lo ocurrido hace tan solo unos segundos. El dolor en mi cabeza se había esfumado y ahora sólo quedaba una sensación de fatiga que me insistía en tomarme un tiempo para reponer fuerzas. Pero entonces un sonido estridente comenzó a escucharse. Una sirena que se colaba en mis oídos y los hacía zumbar adoloridos. Mi instinto me obligó a tapármelos con las manos pero instantes después caí en la cuenta el motivo de su imprudencia al sonar. Mis pasos aún débiles se toparon con líquido caliente y algo viscoso se interponía entre mis pies y al ver que era… me paralizó. Sangre. Carne quemada. Restos de lo que alguna vez fue un cerebro humano. Esa sirena alertaba de lo sucedido. Y si algo debía hacer ahora era huir. No quería ni imaginar que sucedería si me vieran, por lo que no haciendo caso de mi dolor corporal traté de caminar más rápido, correr si era preciso y salir de la habitación.  
Tras varias insistencias, logré abrir la pesada puerta de metal y asomando levemente hacia el pasillo observé que no hubiera nadie. Tras ver que no había nadie, de forma aleatoria empecé a cruzar el pasillo. Mis oídos estaban alerta ante cualquier señal de peligro y de forma errática miraba hacia todos lados.  
Me movía tan sólo motivado por el miedo, haciendo caso omiso a mi cuerpo ya maltratado por la dura experiencia reciente, moviéndome lentamente hacia donde creía estaba libre de cualquier sospecha de peligro. Por momentos, me quedaba quieto ante cualquier ruido que podía distinguir entre todo el alboroto provocado por la sirena que aún sonaba y mi mente que estaba hecha un caos en su interior. Pero luego de un tiempo que no pude especificar, llegué a un camino sin aparente salida. Resignado pensé en volver hacia atrás pero volví a escuchar alboroto en las cercanías. Estaba perdido. Volví a recordar lo sucedido en esa sala hacía un rato y estaba decidido a no volver a esa experiencia. Miré para todos lados en búsqueda de alguna salida, mientras tanteaba con mis manos de forma desesperada hasta que choque mi espalda con una escalera ubicada en un rincón. Con solo haber rozado con ella, mi mente pareció reaccionar, porque de alguna forma una visión pasó por mi cabeza.

 _En esa visión, podía ver este mismo lugar pero desde una lejanía que hacía parecerse a la de alguien omnipresente. El lugar estaba vacío, pero no pareció pasar mucho tiempo hasta que alguien que llevaba esa misma escalera en su hombro llegó y colocándola en medio del pasillo subió con ella hasta el techo. Allí removió lo que parecía ser una rejilla y elevó su cabeza hasta que no se la veía._

De pronto se cortó la visión y volví a mi realidad. Por impulso miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba la rejilla. Sin perder más tiempo, ubiqué la escalera y luego de asegurarme de que estuviera firme subí por ella hasta llegar al techo. Una vez llegado allí acerqué mi mano para removerla de su sitio pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar ante la inminente punzada en mi cabeza y en unos segundos la rejilla no solo no estaba en su sitio, literalmente había sido arrancada para acabar en el suelo.  
No me detuve a pensar qué es lo que había pasado, las señales de peligro seguían y se volvían cada vez más fuertes lo cual significaba que debía apresurarme. Con cierta dificultad, comencé a trepar adentrándome en lo que parecía ser un túnel que vaya uno a saber dónde me llevaría. Estaba oscuro y podía sentir leves ráfagas de aire que lo cruzaban. Con suma dificultad, me ubiqué recostado boca abajo adentro y una vez que todo mi cuerpo estaba dentro, comencé a arrastrarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo lo estuve haciendo, pero llegué a un punto que me dolían los brazos y ya casi no tenía fuerza en las piernas. Pero estaba decidido a no volver, lo que me daba un impulso por seguir a pesar del dolor. Lo único en mi mente ahora era el deseo imborrable de escapar de ese lugar así que cuando después de tanto arrastre, incertidumbre por los caminos a tomar y los sustos al pasar por encima de otras rejillas pude ver que el tubo por el cual iba se elevaba. Al llegar fue tal mi alivio poder ver que en una de sus paredes se ubicaban pequeños peldaños a modo de escalera para que alguien pudiera salir o entrar. Sin muchas opciones y la adrenalina corriendo, comencé a escalar. Era muy difícil hacerlo teniendo en cuenta mi evidente debilidad, pero si estaba seguro de algo era que en cuanto llegara me sentiría a salvo. No sabía a qué se debía esa seguridad en medio de todo esto, pero sin dudas era una sensación que me instaba a seguir sin importar qué.  
Una vez llegado al final, me topé con una rejilla bastante grande, más grande que las anteriores y al poder observar a través de la misma podía ver el cielo azul y el sol que emanaba calor. Ver ese panorama me hizo desear aun con más fuerza salir y casi al mismo tiempo una fuerte punzada atravesó mi cabeza. Esta vez pude observar lo que pasaba en ese momento, viendo como mi mano instintivamente se colocaba frente a la reja y sin siquiera rozarla, con un leve movimiento lograba quitarla de su sitio. Me quedé sorprendido ante eso, "¿Cómo fue que lo hice?" fue lo primero que se me pasó por la mente. Pero ya tenía muchos problemas más graves que ocupan mis preocupaciones ahora así que decidí guardarme ese misterio para después. Con lo último de mis fuerzas, salí finalmente hacia afuera, algo que me hizo sentir aliviado y también emocionado. Ver el sol, sentir la brisa y poder ver lo que parecía ser un enorme río me alegró y mucho. Pero entonces ahora se sumaba otro problema: ¿Qué hacer ahora?"  
Sinceramente, la sola idea de ir vagando sin rumbo no me parecía la mejor idea. Por algún motivo que desconozco, no se supone que debo andar por ahí libre como el viento. Por lo que es más que seguro que debo ocultarme. Justamente ese era el problema. Mirando para todos lados, traté de forma algo apresurada evaluar dónde estaba para así poder tener una mínima idea de hacia dónde ir.  
Hasta donde pude ver, estaba en un callejón. Uno bastante estrecho dónde apenas podía estar yo sólo ahí de pie. Podía ver hacia arriba que los edificios alrededor se perdían en altura pero aun así podía observarse el cielo. Podía escuchar los incesantes sonidos de todo tipo de cosas, personas y… ¿Música?  
Aquella melodía que sobresalía por sobre cualquier ruido urbano hizo florecer mi curiosidad. No podía ver de inmediato de dónde provenía, pero no podía evitarlo. Ignorando el peligro del cual escapé por poco, despacio comencé a caminar hacía lo que creía era la dirección de dónde provenía aquella música tan llamativa.  
Ignorando las personas que con curiosidad y sorpresa me miraban, caminé de manera dificultosa entre la multitud por una calle algo angosta que justo se ubicaba junto al río. A medida de que el sonido hipnótico se alzaba en volumen, más difícil resultaba acercarse. Y es al llegar a su origen cuando comprendí el motivo.  
Allí, justo en el río estaba un barco. Pero no parecía ser un barco corriente, estaba lejos de ser uno que se pudiera ver todos los días. Para empezar, no parecía tener motor alguno. Sus velas imponentes se alzaban al son del viento y entre ellas había una enorme chimenea que lanzaba un humo muy espeso. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel peculiar navío era la gran carpa que se alzaba justo en el punto medio del barco. Dicha carpa, estaba decorada con banderines de todos los colores siendo coronada por una enorme bandera justo en la punta.  
Aquella melodía era sólo una forma de atraer a la gente, aunque ya por la apariencia de ese barco era suficiente, lo cual resultaba dificultoso acercarse lo hice todavía más. Podía percibir el presentimiento de que aquel barco me salvaría.  
Pero entonces me detuve un momento. "¿Qué diría?", "¿Acaso no sería peligroso pedirles ayuda?" fueron preguntas inevitables que vinieron a mi mente. Además, ni siquiera sabía que era ese barco, por ahí formaba parte de los establecimientos de donde escapé… uno nunca sabe. Entonces fue cuando se escuchó que la melodía bajaba en volumen, siendo reemplazada por una voz clara pero a la vez firme.

 _"Espero que hayan disfrutado de la hermosa melodía de nuestro Calíope. Y también esperamos vuestra presencia aquí misma en el fin de semana para nuestro espectáculo demencial. Que tengan una espléndida semana y no lo olviden.. Este fin de semana el Circo Estrella Dorada hará sus dos únicas funciones aquí en la hermosa ciudad de Lurantis."_

Circo. Eso me abrió la posibilidad del escape perfecto. Si sólo estarían aquí un tiempo significaba que después irían a otros lugares. Y fue entonces cuando pude ver mi problema de transporte resuelto. ¿A dónde iría después? Eso no importaba ahora. Pero ir sin más al barco… no estaba muy seguro de hacer aquello. Por lo que me escabullí hasta estar detrás de un enorme cargamento y sin mucha esperanza al respecto observaba desde mi escondite al bendito barco.  
Mientras pensaba en una forma de infiltrarme en él, pude ver que dos personas salían por el puente de madera puesto entre el navío y la ribera. Con mucha curiosidad, los seguí con la mirada observando todo de ellos. El primero parecía ser quién llevaba las riendas de la situación con esa cara que no podía saberse si era por enojo o angustia. Si debía acercarme a él, no sabría cómo hacerlo puesto que daba cierto aura de miedo con su apariencia. Ese abrigo color chocolate oscuro solo hacía que se camuflara más y casi lo perdía de vista. Quién lo seguía apenas podía hacerlo, era más bajo y parecía jadear intentando mantener el ritmo de los pasos de su compañero. Al igual que él, tenía cabellos marrones pero más claros y su vestimenta era menos sombría lo que le hacía parecer apenas un adolescente. Con suma lentitud los seguí con la vista pensando en una manera de acercarme a ellos. Estaba observándolos cuando de repente, sentí que me observaban. Aunque de manera disimulada miré hacia todos lados buscando quién parecía observarme, no lo encontré. Pero esa sensación en la nuca no desaparecía. Volví a sentir miedo, recordé levemente lo ocurrido antes, no quería ni imaginar si esta sensación era o no real, pero no me sentía cómodo con ella. Por lo que me salí de mi escondite y fui buscando otro… no quería arriesgarme a que me atrapen. Podría decir que había olvidado que estaba haciendo, porque sin pensarlo choqué contra algo, o alguien.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!- escuché quejándose quien sea con quien había chocado.

Ante la queja, retrocedí. No podía evitarlo, pero con esa sensación de persecución en la nuca y el recuerdo de mi escape fresco aún en mi memoria no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera miedo.

-Takano…- oí otra voz, de alguien que parecía haber corrido mucho y ya le faltaba el aire  
-Te dije… que me esperaras…- calló al verme, sus ojos verdes resplandecían de inocente curiosidad y sin reparo se disculpó –Lo sentimos, pero andamos con prisa-

En ese momento, esa horrible sensación de persecución se hizo más evidente en mi nuca y ahora en mi cabeza. De nuevo miré para todos lados buscando su origen. Las dos personas que estaban frente a mí se quedaron calladas. Y de pronto, sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo y me obligaba a correr.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- Cuestionaba el chico de ojos verdes sorprendido mientras le seguía a su compañero

-Volvamos al barco rápido- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y en silencio los tres se dirigieron al barco tratando de llegar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Al llegar, estaba asustado. No sabía si quiera qué lo llevó a reaccionar de esa manera y al parecer su acompañante tampoco lo sabía.  
Cuando finalmente llegamos, los tres seguíamos sin decir palabra. La mirada de quien me arrastraba hacia quién sabe dónde parecía emanar preocupación y cierto enojo. En tanto su compañero parecía estar aún sorprendido, al parecer esto no era normal en lo absoluto para ellos. Apenas escuchaba algún saludo de las personas que estaban en el barco al pasar, fuimos atravesando toda la cubierta del barco hasta llegar a la parte frontal del mismo. Le vi mirar hacia los lados como si quisiera confirmar que no haya curiosos a la vista, seguido de eso abrió una escotilla que estaba justo debajo de nosotros e hizo un gesto para que bajáramos. Miré con cierta desconfianza, ni siquiera sabía a donde me llevaba eso pero el chico de ojos color verde no pareció dudar y se metió por allí. Antes de soltarse me miró y pareció saber en qué pensaba porque me animó

-Vamos entra, no va a pasarte nada-

Con él sabía de alguna manera que podría creerle, me lo decían sus ojos. Pero también me lo dijo una voz que escuché en un susurro apenas cruzamos miradas.

 _"Sin importar lo que pase, siempre te estaré cuidando"_

No era su voz, pero podría jurarlo que no era coincidencia que la escuchara de él. ¿Acaso me volví loco? No pensé demasiado en ello, por lo que le seguí el paso y me adentré en ese oscuro pasaje.  
Al caer, sentí que no era tan profundo como lo había imaginado. Estaba algo oscuro, pero una pequeña ventana con gruesos barrotes iluminaba escasamente la habitación. Miré las paredes y noté que, aun el barco era de madera, las paredes eran de piedra o al menos parecían serlo. De pronto oía que Takano me llamaba de manera brusca.

-¿Acaso te quedarás ahí? ¡Acércate!-  
Tuve que afinar la vista para acostumbrarme a la poca luz, pero cuando finalmente pude no perdí más tiempo y me acerqué hasta donde estaba. Él estaba sentado en una silla de madera algo vieja y el chico de ojos verdes estaba a su lado apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

Sentía algo de miedo, no por lo que puedan ser ellos, sino por lo que vayan a preguntar. Porque no sabría qué responderles y tal vez eso marcaría mi destino a futuro.

* * *

Wow, debo decir que me salio bastante distinto en cuestion de narrativa al original. A mi me gusto y espero que a ustedes tambien. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Escondite

_Uff, luego de 884 años para escribirlo, pensarlo y tomarme el tiempo para hacerlo... aquí finalmente llegó el segundo capitulo._  
 _Espero lo disfruten :) recuerden que este fic esta también siendo publicado en Amor Yaoi y en Wattpad._

-

Un silencio algo incómodo inundó la pequeña habitación. Luego de unos tensos minutos y un largo suspiro producto de una aparente meditación, la pregunta surgió.

-¿Qué estabas buscando?- fue lo que dijo Takano.

Él no parecía mostrar curiosidad, no parecía interesarle realmente qué diablos hacía un joven con una bata de hospital puesto sobre la ropa, andando de manera errática y para colmo con un comportamiento sumamente extraño dando a entender que… escapaba de algo o de alguien. Pero no quería meterse en problemas, después de todo no tenía ganas de lidiar con conspiraciones o con algún loco homicida. Pero al ver sus ojos llenos de terror inminente no podía soportarlo, no podía evitar ayudarle.

-S…sólo…- comenzó a susurrar el interrogado y tras una pausa para darse ánimo, continuó con su petición –sólo quiero esconderme un tiempo-

-Puedes quedarte aquí- interrumpió el chico de ojos verdes. Ambos voltearon a mirarle, uno con sorpresa y el otro con la negativa impresa en su rostro.

-Takano…- comenzó a reprocharle al ver su reacción –se puede quedar en mi habitación, opina lo que quieras pero por mí ya está la decisión, quiero ayudarte- terminó con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que podría animar a cualquiera.

-Entonces, será tu problema mocoso- sentenció el mayor y sin dar tiempo a objeciones se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser la puerta de salida. Antes de abrirla, se giró y alertó diciéndoles

-Será mejor que se vayan ahora, el entrenador de leones no tardará en volver y no se le conoce por ser piadoso-

Tras ver cómo desaparecía de la habitación, quienes se quedaron lo hicieron en un tímido silencio hasta que uno de ellos decidió presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Misaki, ayudo aqui y soy parte del espectáculo- y extendió su mano a modo de saludo y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado mostrando duda preguntó por el nombre. El aludido parecía dudar un poco, pero luego respondió tanto en gesto como en palabras

-Chiaki... Yo-yoshino Chiaki..- y luego pareció dudar un momento. _"¿Ese es mi nombre? "_ pero era lo único que recordaba en ese momento asique no reparó demasiado en ello. Misaki no le dejó pensar más, no quería sobre esforzarlo y además debían apurarse en salir; ya que el comentario acerca de la actitud del entrenador de leones era cierto.  
Despacio y fijándose si alguien indeseado los seguía, Misaki guió a su nuevo amigo a través de la misma escotilla por la que entraron para luego ir a otra que se encontraba en uno de los laterales del barco. Al entrar por allí pasaron por un túnel estrecho que los llevaría a un cuarto aislado justo encima de la cocina.

-Guau, esta pesado... - menciona Chiaki al entrar, cosa cierta ya que estando encima de la cocina lo hacia un ambiente caliente, a veces pesado.

El castaño se sentía algo arrepentido de no ofrecerle algo más decente, pero no podía remediarse. Fue hasta la única ventana, minúscula pero funcional para que, al abrirla el viento que entrara refresque el ambiente. Luego de ello, fue hasta el costado de esa misma ventana y sacó una colchoneta algo vieja pero bastante gruesa. La extendió en el suelo y dándole unos cuantos golpes le sacó todo el polvo que pudo haber almacenado al estar guardado. Terminada la tarea se levantó y con las manos a los costados y una sonrisa triunfal finalmente dijo

-Ya está - y añadió -aquí dormirás, no es mucho pero te traeré algo que puedas usar de almohada-

Chiaki estaba agradecido, tenía razón en que no era mucho pero para alguien que no recordaba nada salvo su nombre... Era mucho. Sin poder evitarlo, reparó en un arco bastante enorme que estaba cuidadosamente guardado en una funda de cuero justo sobre una de las camas. El castaño lo notó y casi parecía obligado a comentar sobre ello.

-Oh.. Ese arco es mío, soy muy bueno usándolo...-

Pero aunque le parecía que no era mucha cosa, a Chiaki le fascinaba aquello. Ver aquel arco tan pulcramente cuidado le hizo pensar que era aun mejor de lo que aseguraba ser. Y sin pensarlo le pidió una pequeña demostración.

-¿Ahora?- cuestionó sorprendido Misaki, no solía hacerlo a menos que estuviera practicando. Pero la mirada entusiasmada de su nuevo amigo le impidió negarse.

-Bien...- finalmente dijo, suspiró en ruego para que no sucediese ningún imprevisto sucediese -sólo dispararé una- agregó.

Y entonces sacó del bolso que estaba junto al arco una enorme flecha hecha de madera pulida. Su punta era de punta Roma, la cual no es muy filosa en sí misma. La colocó y se posicionó para poder dispararla. Respiró dos veces de manera muy lenta y profunda mientras tensaba la cuerda, cuando finalmente se sintió seguro, la soltó. La flecha fue veloz hasta una de las paredes. Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, era que justo unos centímetros al costado de donde caería la flecha, aparecería algo como surgiendo de la pared... O más bien alguien.

-¡Ahh!- se escuchó tres voces gritando al unísono.

-¡Mirio! - exclamó Misaki sorprendido -N-no sabía que habías terminado tu práctica -

El aludido finalmente atravesó la pared y sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa miró al castaño con una expresión que mezclaba reproche con su sonrisa tan característica.

-Y yo pensé que esas cosas debían hacerse en un lugar destinado a ello-

Misaki se rió avergonzado, tenía razón, siempre la tenía.

-Es que yo... - empezó a disculparse pero fue interrumpido por Chiaki de quien no se percató el recién llegado

-Yo se lo pedí, él iba a negarse pero yo fui quien insistió- tras decir eso, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo a modo de disculpa. Mirio le observó intrigado. Pudo percibir que Chiaki no era cualquier polizón como podría ser un niño rebelde que se escapa de su casa por no querer ordenar su cuarto. Algo en él le decía que era algo más.

Chiaki notó aquello y nuevamente se disculpó.

-Solo.. Solo estaré un tiempo aquí y.. Tratare de no ser una carga-

Y entonces Mirio rió, Misaki se contagió de esa risa al conocer el motivo detrás mientras que el tercero no entendía lo que hizo que se sintiera avergonzado.

-Está bien- comenzó el rubio a lo que siguió luego de calmar su risa y mirar a Chiaki de manera fija -no tengo problemas con que te quedes, confío en Misaki y sé que si te ayuda es por algo-

Tanto Misaki como Chiaki respiraron aliviados, sólo fueron regañados por el mayor una vez más recordándoles que no debían disparar el arco de manera tan imprudente. Asintieron, para luego reir de nuevo y así Chiaki se sintió acogido allí.

-Mientras tanto-

En un oscuro laberinto de cemento, una alarma acababa de sonar alarmando a todo aquél que se encontraba allí.  
"¡Comprueben las salidas!" fue lo que más se escuchaba entre las numerosas voces, muchas de ellas nerviosas y asustadas.  
En uno de los pasillos, un jóven se encontraba observando hacia el techo, viendo que la rejilla estaba en el piso sólo suspiró antes de sacar un radio de su bolsillo.

-Señor… al parecer escapó por el conducto de ventilación- habló al acercar la radio a sus labios. No tardó en recibir respuesta

-Trae a 11 a la oficina-

-Lo llevaré de inmediato señor- fué la respuesta a esa órden y de inmediato se dió la vuelta para ir por quién se encargaría del problema. Fue hasta una de las áreas que componían el establecimiento. Allí podía verse que se trataba de un pasillo extenso lleno de puertas que llevaban a habitaciones distintas. Llegó hasta una de ellas y abrió la puerta.

Dónde entraba parecía una casa totalmente equipada, comenzando por una sala grande, limpia y ordenada. Una pared estaba completamente cubierta por una biblioteca de roble la cual estaba hasta el tope de libros. Viendo que no lo veía, el jóven levantó la voz ordenando su aparición

-¡Ey 11! El jefe exige verte, tenemos un problema-

No apareció de inmediato, casi iba a buscarlo cuando una puerta, la que parecía dar a una oficina, se abrió para que finalmente apareciera.  
Estaba con ojeras, su cabello plateado bastante desordenado sin contar un gruñido que se le escapó delatando su malhumor.

-¿Qué es tan urgente que deben despertarme?-

Su mirada era fría, tanto que provocaba escalofríos a quién se le cruzaba. No le gustaba para nada recibir órdenes, pero no estaba en situación de armar escándalo por ello. Pero sólo recibió un "Cállate y sígueme" así que le obedeció no sin refunfuñar sobre la mala actitud y calmándose para evitar desatar sus emociones y en consecuencia un desastre.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el guarda se puso en un costado y mirándole fijo casi parecía que le exigía entrar. El aludido suspiró profundo antes de hacerlo, abriendo suavemente la puerta hasta que hubo espacio para que pasara por ella.

-Sabes que odio esperar... Menos en una situación mas que adversa-

La voz era calmada, demasiado pero su firmeza lo denotaba enojado. Sus puños que estaban sobre la mesa, estaban fuertemente apretados. Su furia, estaba siendo contenida.

-Uno de nuestros... Proyectos salió y sabes qué consecuencias hay por ello... Debes ir por él, Once... Estando fuera así de inestable no traerá mas que problemas- agregó con el mismo tono monótono de furia contenida. El aludido no quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Con esa clase de poder y sin saber como controlarlo solo causaría desastre. Él lo sabía.

-¿Sólo eso? - estaba sorprendido y no pudo ocultarlo, parecia una simple tarea de búsqueda.

Un suspiro y una pausa fue lo que le siguió, causando cierta tensión y mal presentimiento.

-Mata a cualquiera que esté con él... No debe haber testigo de su existencia-

 _Saben que cualquier comentario, incluso los conti plis alegran un nublado dia :,D  
Que tengan un hermoso comienzo del mes de abril ;P_


	3. Cartas sobre la mesa

Amanecía lentamente en la ribera del río. Chiaki en cuanto sintió los rayos del sol que le caían en el rostro, se dispuso a levantarse. Se estiró hacia arriba para poder despejar su mente y su cuerpo, al contrario de lo que creía había dormido plácidamente. De hecho, era la primera vez que se sentía relajado y aliviado luego de unas horas de sueño. Realmente estaba feliz de haber salido de ese lugar.

Miró hacía la cama contigua y la vio vacía, luego reparó en la otra y también lo estaba.

«¿Tan temprano se levantan?» pensó algo desconcertado. Ha de ser el hábito, fue la conclusión a la que llegó. Sabiendo eso, rápidamente salió de su cama y se dispuso a salir de esa pequeña habitación.

Al salir, se tapó la cara con la palma de la mano, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta iluminación. Cuando su vista se acostumbró, lo primero que vio fue el cielo parcialmente nublado. Las nubes grises y el viento con fragancia a humedad le hizo sentir vivo por primera vez. Se hubiera quedado mas tiempo admirando el paisaje pero una voz familiar le sacó de su trance.

-Yo que tú no andaría así...

Con un leve sobresalto, Chiaki dirigió su mirada algo aturdido a su costado de donde provenían esas palabras. Allí estaba Takano, mirándole entre serio y... ¿preocupado?

-¿A qué te refieres con... así?- cuestionó el menor ante tan extrañas palabras provenientes de alguien aun mas extraño.

El aludido afiló aun mas su mirada para luego dar un suspiro, como si Chiaki estuviese dejando pasar algo realmente obvio. Luego, finalmente lo soltó.

-Para ser alguien que huía contra algo que atentaba contra su vida... o eres ingenuo o sólo un estúpido-

Sus duras palabras lo dejaron shockeado, «¿¡Qué es lo que acaba de decir?!» era el primer pensamiento que surcó la mente de Chiaki. Estaba molesto, estaba realmente molesto ya que sentía como si subestimara todo su ser, todo lo que tuvo que hacer para estar ahí, el miedo y el terror que sintió. Que un completo extraño subestimara todo eso, le era dificil de tolerar. Intentó controlarse, apretó los dientes y los puños pero viendo cómo se alejaba tan tranquilo y sereno tan sólo lo enfureció aun mas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco, la ira se acumulaba mas y mas haciendo que en una fracción de segundos sus pies se movieran llevándolo hasta alcanzarlo y con una voz inusualmente alta le gritó.

-¡Alto ahí!

Y ahí mismo Takano se detuvo. Pero no fue precisamente porque un mocoso le haya ordenado que lo hiciera, de hecho ni él sabía por qué de pronto sus músculos se paralizaron por completo. De pronto, sintió miedo a la incertidumbre en lo que acababa de pasar. «¿¡Qué estaba ocurriendo?!» fue la pregunta que surgió de inmediato. Y por más que lo pensara, no se le ocurría ninguna idea lógica que podría dar cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras, Chiaki aun hundido en su ira le miraba fijo la espalda mientras se acercaba con pasos firmes aunque temblorosos. Alzó un brazo hasta tenerlo extendido hacia adelante y entonces la paralisis de su objetivo se intensificó impidiendo que pudiera ya resistirse. Entonces, Chiaki azotó en el aire con su brazo extendido, llevándolo hacia un costado y el cuerpo de Takano hizo lo mismo en un movimiento bruco como si el brazo de Chiaki y su cuerpo estuvieran unidos con una cuerda. El golpe fue bastante fuerte, Takano estaba sentado apoyado contra una de las paredes de un camarote y parecía haberse golpeado muy fuerte la espalda y la cabeza, puesto que apenas podía levantarse y se llevaba la mano a su cabello buscando lesiones serias de manera instintiva.

Al verlo ahí, dolido hasta los huesos y quién sabe si sangrando, Chiaki sacude su cabeza como si de pronto su estado eufórico se fuera. Y entonces sintió su cuerpo pesado, sus ojos se humedecieron y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. Por un instante lo ocurrido unos días atrás afloró en su cabeza, pensar que pudo haber hecho lo mismo empezó a pesarle en la consciencia. Hacerle algo así a una persona que le ayudó tendiendole la mano... no sabría soportarlo. Fue entonces que su vista se nubló gradualmente hasta que su cosciencia se esfumó y se desplomó en el piso de madera haciendo un ruido fuerte y seco.

Justo en ese momento, Mirio estaba saliendo del camarote cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de una de sus paredes. Se detuvo y miró dentro para cerciorarse de que no se hubiese roto nada. Algo extrañado, volvió a salir hacia afuera cuando nuevamente escuchó un golpe fuerte. Pero esta vez también lo percibió, las maderas del piso de la cubierta fácilmete transmiten las ondas de choque que producen los golpes que sufren así que dedujo que algo estaba ocurriendo en la cubierta. Fue corriendo hasta donde creía que se había originado el sonido y cuando vio a Chiaki y Takano no supo que pensar. Conocía a Takano y sabía que él jamás iniciaría o formara parte de algún pleito, admitía que suele ser duro con las palabras pero nunca con las manos. A Chiaki no lo conocía bien, pero le creía físicamente imposible como un matón o buscapleitos; «Con la misma esencia que él...» había sido la conclusión con la que llegó al verlo la primera vez. Por lo que al verlos a los dos así, uno desmayado y el otro con evidencia de fuertes contusiones, se quedó perplejo e inmóvil por unos segundos tratando de deducir qué había ocurrido. Fue cuando Takano pudo ponerse en pie cuando reaccionó y fue de inmediato en su ayuda.

-¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El aludido le miró, estaba nervioso y eso no era usual en él. Sentía que se estaba preocupando demasiado a juzgar por su tono de voz. Sus heridas no eran tan serias cómo bien pudieron serlo así que le contestó con un tono calmado a modo de tranquilizar las aguas.

-Tranquilo Mirio... sólo es un golpe en la cabeza y en la espalda- y luego de examinar la movilidad de su espalda agregó minimizando su estado -he tenido peores al estar con los leones-

El chico rubio suspiró antes de corregirlo con un tono mas bien serio.

-No me refiero a tí bobo... me refiero al chico que ahora está desmayado

Ambos se quedaron callados y se voltearon a mirar a Chiaki. Por un momento a ninguno de los dos se les ocurría qué pudo haber pasado. En tanto, Takano cerró los ojos pensativo tratando de analizar lo ocurrido hacía sólo unos segundos. Recordó entonces que lo había visto paseandose en la cubierta, sin entender en cómo podía hacerlo tan tranquilo luego de que hacía solo unos días le había visto con unos ojos inundados en el mas profundo terror. Directo como suele ser, se le acercó y se lo dijo. «Tal vez se molestó por lo que dije» fue lo que pensó entonces.

-Sólo le dije que era un idiota por pasearse así nada mas...

Mirio estaba levantando al inconsciente cuando lo escuchó, creyó que le mentía pero eso le era imposible. Takano puede ser un malhablado a veces pero jamás mentía. Lo que hizo más extraño la exagerada reacción del chico. Pero entonces recordó algo. Por un segundo esta situación, le era familiar. «Imposible, es remotamente...» y cuando observó su rostro, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración lenta; se quedó en blanco.

-Takano, debo llevarlo a su habitación... si Misaki pregunta dile que me tomaré la tarde libre

-Está bien...- respondió sin saber a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que pasó, sólo que debía ser algo muy grave.

-Momentos mas tarde-

La oscuridad. Sin ningún horizonte visible, hacía que ni pudiera verse las puntas de los dedos. Por más que movía sus pies, parecía no llegar a ningún lado.

«¿Dónde... estoy?» era la obvia pregunta. Una pregunta sin respuesta. De pronto, sintió que sus pies estaban sobre algo húmedo.. agua ¿quizá?, pero se sentía tibio y con cierta viscosidad. Tras dar unos pasos -o al menos al intentar darlos- su vista se fue aclarando mas y mas.. hasta que pudo ver el color rojo brillante de la ´humedad`que había estado su respiración se volvió entrecortada y superficial, agitándose a cada segundo al ritmo de una acelerada circulación y una sensación de nauseas que le hacía imposible pensar en otra cosa.

Con pavor y lágrimas en sus ojos, saltó y de su boca salió un grito fuerte y que emanaba mucho miedo de sí. En ese instante, sus sentidos vuelven a la normalidad, su vista ya no muestra oscuridad y puede sentir que unos brazos lo envuelven tratando de aliviar su dolor y apaciguar sus nervios.

-Tranquilo... estás a salvo ahora, no hay nada a lo que debas temer- le susurraba con suavidad Mirio, tratando así de conseguir que se calmara de aquél duro despertar.

Chiaki comenzó a respirar cada vez mas lento, su dolor de cabeza aún seguía ahí pero sentir a Mirio cerca fue algo que le quitó un enorme peso de encima. Se sentía afortunado de haber parado allí, con personas en las que podía esperar confianza y protección. Estuvieron un rato abrazados, Chiaki se aferró con fuerza a esa cálida sensación fraternal que, hasta ese momento, jamás había experimentado y no podía sentir otra cosa que felicidad con ello.

Una vez que las emociones se calmaron, Mirio se separó un poco de Chiaki y con una mirada seria sobre él, formuló la pregunta que lo atormentaba hacía un rato.

-Chiaki, puedes decirme... ¿de dónde huiste o por qué?

Eso tomó por sorpresa al aludido, puesto que hasta ese momento sólo se había guiado por sus emociones e instintos. Mirando que el rubio no dejaba de observarlo, se tomó un momento para tratar de responder sin parecer que había perdido la cabeza o mentía.

-No lo sé ... con certeza- comenzó a hablar en una voz tenue -Cuando abrí los ojos... sólo quería escapar de allí, me sentía aprisionado, sentía dolor y mucha angustia- Hizo una pausa un momento para tomar valor de contar lo siguiente, porque era algo que hasta ahora no había reparado en procesar, pero sentía que Mirio podría entenderlo de alguna manera y tal vez ayudarlo; así que respiró hondo una vez para darse valor y luego continuó -No quiero pensar demasiado en ello, pero a veces cuando la situación es demasiado para mí... termino lastimando a quienes están cerca mío... yo...- las palabras comenzaban a pesarle la consciencia y eso se podía ver en sus lágrimas que insistían por salir, Mirio viendo su rostro que comenzaba a revelar lo que en realidad sentía no se contuvo y le tomó la mano y apretó suavemente de ella, dándole a entender que le escuchaba atentamente y que debía soltar todo ahora. Chiaki miró sus manos entrelazadas y no pudo luchar más con su fachada, fue lentamente dejando caer las lágrimas mientras balbuceaba -incluso... incluso podría matar a cualquiera que se acerque... lo se porque lo vi, fue horrible... espantoso... sean quienes sean... no merecían morir de esa forma... yo los maté...- Al terminar, los sollozos ocupaban gran parte de lo que salía de su boca, entregándose al llanto limpio se dejó caer en el pecho del rubio mientras este le acariciaba la espalda tratando de confortar su dolor.

Mirio se sentía trsite al verlo así, en lo poco que le conocía sólo lo había visto alegre y algo inocente, pero así de frágil solo le hacía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba ayudar. Pensar que existían personas así de crueles, capaces de jugar con la vida de otros, era algo que sólo le causaba repulsión.

En ese momento, la escotilla se abría de manera brusca para que un chico ágil cayera con la gracia de un gato y se incorporara para ir hasta donde ambos se encontraban.

-¡Mirio!¡Chiaki! ¿¡Qué sucedió?!- tras una breve inspección por parte de Misaki para ver que no tenían daños visible se alivió bastante pero su curiosidad y preocupación no cedieron.

-Takano estaba blanco como fantasma, jamás lo vi así.. tiene que decirme que ha sucedido

Chiaki estaba algo temeroso por el shock reciente, aún sentía un dolor de cabeza infernal que le consumia la mente, Mirio al verlo asintió con la cabeza y una gentil sonrisa consiguiendo así que Chiaki se animara a cintarle a Misaki todo lo que había soltado con Mirio pero ahora mas calmado.

A medida de que Chiaki avanzaba en su historia, podía verse que Misaki estaba inmóvil y su rostro se había quedado paralizada en una sorpresa que bien pudo deducirse que la historia se le hacía familiar como un cruel deja vu. Al terminar, hubo silencio, Misaki había bajado su mirada, parecía que de pronto se absorbió en sus propios pensamientos.

«-Mira,me dieron un premio por esta novela-

-Guau, es sorprendente Usagi-san,¡eres realmente sorprendente!-»

«-Misaki, quiero quedarme a tu lado... siempre-

-P-pero, Usagi-san... soy algo débil y no sé si podré... ni sé si lo merezca-

-Tal vez, pero eres fuerte en alma y corazón y eso es suficiente para mi... eso es lo que mas amo de ti-»

«-Misaki, debes quedarte aquí. Estarás a salvo-

-¡No! Usagi-san, por favor... quiero estar a tu lado-

-Es peligroso,te prometo que te cuidaré siempre... estés donde estés Misaki-»

-Misaki... ¡Misaki!- le gritaba Mirio al castaño mientras lo sacudía levemente, sacándolo del trance en el que se había sumergido hacía unos instantes. En respuesta, Misaki se aferró a Mirio para que deara de sacudirlo y luego de unos momentos alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz

-U-usagi...san-

-Momentos antes-

Con pasos firmes, su andar pasaba desapercibido pero no podía decirse de su cabellera plateada. Cada persona a su lado volteaba o fijaba la mirada al menos una vez en su inusual apariencia. Se le veía calmado, pero algo ansioso ya que la tarea que le fue encomendado lo llevó a un sitio que pensó haber olvidado. Trató de sólo enfocarse en mirar hacia delante y percibir la presencia de su objetivo, pero no pudo evitar detenerse en una librería. Allí aún estaba, aunque ya le habían bajado el precio hasta uno que era irresistible a cualquiera, ese libro que con tanto esmero había escrito tiempo atrás. Una historia que mas allá de sólo contar una banal historia de amor, transmitía todos los sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón y que sólo se enfocaban en una persona en especial. Posando su mano en la vidriera, en un intento por evocar esa nostálgica escena y añorando que esos recuerdos fuesen compartidos.

Fue entonces cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Una vibración sacudía su cuerpo indicándole una dirección, volteó la mirada hacia dónde le instaba seguir su presentimiento y tras un suspiro se dispuso a marchar adónde al parecer se encontraba su blanco. No tuvo que recorrer mucho para llegar a dónde la sensación era mas fuerte. Pero ver a dónde lo llevó causó un enorme impacto en él. Allí podía verlo, el chico estaba allí parado de costado al parecer estaba con otra persona. Esa persona estaba a unos pasos pero no se movía. Al ver que el chico tenía su brazo extendido entendió el porqué: había perdido el control. Si seguía así lo mataría y causaría grandes destrozos en ese estado, por lo que lentamente se fue acercando buscando el momento para detenerlo. Pero entonces llega un chico rubio y su objetivo se desmaya, causando que sus planes se pausaran de momento. Ahora sabía donde estaba. Pero cuando fijaba la mirada hacia el chico rubio lo reconoció. No podía creerlo. Entonces miró detenidamente el barco y estaba aun mas incrédulo acerca del lugar hasta dónde le había llevado esta misión. Sentía que era todo un sueño, la sola idea de entrar a ese lugar y llevarse al chico le causaba sentimientos encontrados, la sola idea de que tendría que matar a toda la tripulación le hacía sentir que no podría.

-Maldición... tengo que protegerte... Misaki...-


	4. Presentimiento

**Gracias a todos por esperar! Se que es dificil seguirle el ritmo a un fic que se actualiza cada muerte de obispo... pero bueno, hago lo que puedo para no dearlos varados. Agradezco vuestra infinita paciencia y desvelo, su paciencia de oro me hace muy feliz y con ganas de darle para adelante :)**

 **Recuerden que este fic también se está subiendo a Amor Yaoi y Wattpad ;D**

 **Sin mas dilación, les deo leer el capitulo :)**

-¿De quién hablas?-

Esa fue la pregunta que al mismo tiempo formularon tanto Mirio como Chiaki. La angustiosa tensión, había sido de pronto interrumpida por la curiosidad. Misaki seguía inmóvil, ni siquiera había levantado la vista por lo que el rubio posó su mano en el hombro del castaño provocándole que se sobresaltara y dejara ver su rostro quebrado en lágrimas. Entonces como si fuera poseído por otra entidad, Misaki casi se tira encima de Chiaki, su voz temblaba de ansiedad y sus palabras salían atropelladas.

-Entonces, ¿¡lo has visto, lo has visto!?- ante la sorpresa de Chiaki, el castaño siguió vociferando aun mas ansioso -Pelo plateado, ojos morados y ha de tener... casi, casi 30 años... ah... hah... ¿¡HAS VISTO A ALGUIEN ASÍ?!- soltándo lo último en evidente desesperación, parecía haberse quedado sin aliento y terriblemente tenso esperando su anhelada respuesta. Chiaki apartó las mano del castaño que aprisionaban sus hombros con fuerza y no soltando sus manos, esperó un poco a que se calmara. Mirio mientras tanto, le daba un suave masaje a Misaki en la espalda esperando que eso pudiera ayudar.

El silencio sólo duró unos dos minutos, unos minutos que se hacían trágicamente largos para los tres. Ninguno se atrevía a romper el hielo, hasta que finalmente Chiaki respondió pensativo

-Lo siento, no recuerdo haberlo visto... casi no recuerdo nada de..ese lugar, ni tampoco quiero hacerlo- dijo esto último con cierto pesar, deseaba ayudarlo así como él le había ayudado pero por mas que quisiera no podía recordar prácticamente nada de ese lugar. Pero entonces, Mirio apoyó sus manos, una en el hombro de Misaki y la otra en la de Chiaki, de forma que llamó su atención.

-Bien, entiendo que estén preocupados y ansiosos por saber muchas cosas. Pero recuerden que en 2 días es la función y debe salir perfecto. Misaki, debes concentrarte en ello, Chiaki tú debes tratar de calmarte o puedes ocasionar otro incidente aun peor, no queremos atraer atención indebida. Después veremos qué hacemos. ¿Quedó claro?

Ambos asintieron, una vez más Mirio tenía razón. Decidieron dejar el tema de lado hasta después de la función ya que tanto Misaki y Mirio como el resto había trabajado duro en ello y no debía arruinarse.

Luego de aquello, retornaron a la jornada habitual. Chiaki como no tenía mucho qué hacer quiso ir a ver cómo Misaki practicaba así que, luego de pasada la tarde, fue hasta la carpa principal sabiendo que en ese momento estaría su amigo. Tardó un poco encontrando el camino entre bastidores hasta que vio la salida al escenario principal y allí estaba Takano de pie observando. No esperaba verlo allí y mucho menos después de lo sucedido, sentía culpa por haberlo lastimado de esa manera y para colmo pudo haberlo matado. Pero anteponiendo sus ganas de ver al castaño, lentamente se fue acercando hasta poder ver el escenario. Lo que pudo ver, no tenía comparación alguna.

En medio de la pista de aserrín, está un hombre bastante fornido y alto con un saco largo de cola color vino y numerosos detalles dorados estaba con los brazos extendidos y azotando un largo y fino látigo negro. Giraba con gracia sobre su propio eje ya que al parecer estaba observando algo que se movía a su alrededor. Y era justamente un enorme león, esbelto y fuerte que daba unos pasos enormes casi como si brincara entre nubes. Su pelaje dorado resplandecía con la iluminación de la carpa, pero lo que más sorprendió es que alguien montaba el leon como si de un caballo se tratase... ¡era Misaki! Su cabello ondeaba y su mirada casualmente relajada estaba tensa y mostraba concentración. En sus manos sostenía ese gran arco que vio en la habitación, con suma destreza apuntaba hacia unos blancos puestos en varios puntos del escenario. Cada uno lograba darle en el centro. Su chaqueta color verde musgo y pantalones de montar color crema, hacía que pareciera salido de un ejército de una nación misteriosa y lejana. Chiaki le observaba extasiado, tanto que se sorprendió al escuchar a Takano que se había acercado por un costado.

-Sorprendente ¿no?, aprendió eso en un tiempo muy corto... además hay que caerles bien a los leones, no parecen pero son muy listos en cuanto a saber si eres una buena o mala persona-

Chiaki no volteó a verle, en parte porque aún no sabía qué decirle pero escuchándole tan sereno y tranquilo sólo podía suponer. Takano pareció advertir aquello, sintió que no debía dejarle hundirse en preocupaciones por lo que finalmente se lo dijo.

-Si es por ese detalle del otro día, no te mortifiques... al menos sigo vivo

-Lo haces sonar cómo si sólo te habria dado una cachetada- bufó molesto el menor, su sarcasmo parecía intacto y eso era algo que le decía que al menos, no le odiaba... o eso creía.

Después de esa corta conversación, Chiaki se dedicó a observar un poco más a su amigo. Notó entonces que decía algo, apesar de escucharlo claramente debido al eco producido en el salón no lograba comprender qué era lo que decía. Frunció un poco el ceño y la nariz mostrando una ligera incomodidad e impotencia.

Takano le observó por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió. Le parecía divertido verlo a veces. Sin dejar de observar el ensayo dijo en voz alta

-Salta, más despacio... acelera...

-¿Hah?- cuestionó Chiaki, no podía saber qué clase de cosa estaba diciendo. Pero entonces se le fue aclarado

-Son órdenes, Misaki le ordena al león qué debe hacer-

El menor estaba intrigado, ¿cómo era posible eso? estaba a punto de preguntarle pero justo notó que el ensayo terminaba asique pospuso sus dudas y salio de la carpa.

Luego de la cena, ya era bastante tarde, todos dormían en la pequeña escotilla. Todos excepto Chiaki, por mas que lo intentaba no lograba cerrar los ojos mas de dos minutos sin que una sensación extraña retumbara en su cabeza. Dio varias vueltas sobre su cama, contó oveas, cabras, todo tipo de animales y aun así no podía conciliar el sueño. Viendo que estando allí no podía siquiera pensar en una solución al insonmio decidió salir. Ya le habían dicho que no podía merodear tan tarde en la noche fuera del toque de queda pero sus nervios y su inquietud ante esa sensación lo obligaba a desobedecer al menos por esa vez.

Caminando despacio por la cubierta, miraba de a ratos el cielo nocturno, divisando una mezcla entre luces naturales y artificiales. Pero aunque las observaba con cierto asombro, no podía ignorar aquél sentir tan raro que venía sintiendo desde el incidente con Takano. Tenía la sensación de que algo o alguien le estaba observando, que podía incluso ver sus pensamientos mas profundos y eso le inquietaba. No podía decir que que la incomodidad era como el día que se coló en el barco, pero de alguna manera le daba esa misma sensación de paranoia. Quería evitar el impulso, pero con el correr de las horas se le hacía imposible no mirar alrededor para buscar algo que le resultara sospechoso.

-Mientras tanto-

En la oscuridad de la noche, la pesada puerta del recinto de los leones se abrió lentamente. Dejó escapar un chirrido de la oxidada bisagra que detuvo su movimiento mas no impidió que se abriera lo suficiente para que una mano se asomara seguido de una figura alta y escurridiza. Naturalmente a esta altura, uno de los cinco leones había notado el ruido y levanto apenas la cabeza para poder ver quién era el intruso. Gracias a su natural habilidad de vista nocturna, pudo saber de quién se trataba lo que alivió su semblante y bajó un poco las oreas en señal de alivio y calma. De forma lenta se fue levantando, dejando que los otros cuatro miembros de la manada pudieran seguir durmiendo. Con pasos largos fue acercándose a los gruesos barrotes que lo separaban de quién en los últimos dos meses se había convertido en su mas cercano amigo.

-Hola, quería venir a ver cómo están... si están listos para mañana- habló Takano, entre susurros, mientras extendía una mano llevándola hasta la melena de su compañero y acariciarle un poco.

El felino cerró un poco los oos, para disfrutar esa caricia que siempre le gustaba que le hiciera. Luego fió sus ojos amarillos en los color café de su amigo y moviendo de forma ligera sus labios habló en un idioma que sólo podía entenderle Takano

-Tranquilo, estamos listos. El león mayor está ansioso pero logró contenerse sólo porque el plan es irnos ni bien hagamos nuestra parte en la función...-

Su amigo lo entendía, sabía que estos leones sólo deseaban regresar a su hogar, quería ayudarles y por eso había trazado el plan. Pero entonces el león interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Por cierto, queríamos saber qué sucede con el chico-

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, no entendía a qué se refería.

-¿Qué chico?- cuestionó Takano, tenía cierta sospecha pero quería confirmarlo.

\- El chico... con la extraña energía- terminó confirmando el felino, Takano de inmediato adivinó de quién estaba hablando aunque le pareció raro el cómo se refirió a Chiaki. Así que para apaciguar su curiosidad le preguntó acerca de la razón de esa referencia. Su amigo dudó unos momentos, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar hasta que finalmente pudo hacerlo o al menos lo intentó

-Desde hace unos días que notamos su presencia, no me preguntes cómo.. eso es algo ni nosotros sabriamos explicarlo. Pero hay otra cosa...- iba a decirle algo mas, pero entonces advirtieron que el cielo estaba aclarando. Takano se maldijo, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado tan rápido. De forma brusca se levantó y con grandes pasos fue hasta la puerta ya que no quería encontrarse con el entrenador sino quería enfrentar su cólera. Lo más rápido que pudo, abrió la pesada puerta para escabullirse y cerrarla de forma que no se notara su intromisión. Dentro, el león observó su escapada con mirada preocupada...no pudiendo advertirle que sentía una presencia similar en las cercanías.


	5. Fugaz pero letal

Al fin, por dios... bueno. De todo corazón agradezco infinitamente vuestra paciencia y comprensión conmigo. Se que es frustrante cuando la escritora tarda en actualizar pero creanme cuando les digo que esto y ustedes son el motor de mi dia a dia. Siempre estoy buscando el momento para escribir aunque cuesta no pienso en abandonarlo esta vez. Ustedes y este fic lo merecen. En fin, sin mucha mas charla sentimental les dejo el capitulo. Recuerden que estaré subiendolo tambien a Amor Yaoi y en Wattpad.

-

El amanecer del día de la función. La tensión, la euforia, la ansiedad y miles de otras emociones inundaban hoy en la ciudad de Lurantis. Las calles estaban que rebosaban de motivación, tal vez incluso mas de lo habitual. Pero todo era porque faltaba muy poco para el evento más esperado por los ciudadanos y nuestros protagonistas: la función del Circo Estrella Dorada. En el barco todos estaban nerviosos pero también ansiosos y alegres, ya que finalmente llegó el día que florecería todo lo trabajado durante meses. Las prácticas se habían intensificado, las medidas de seguridad habían aumentado, las revisiones y chequeos finales estaban dando lugar. El río parecía percibirlo, dada sus correntadas cada vez mas fuertes que hacían balancear levemente al enorme navío. Tanto Chiaki como Misaki a duras penas podían ignorar las nauseas que azotaban sus cuerpos. Pero a pesar de todo, Chiaki notó a Takano extraño. Dejando de lado la euforia que era altamente contagiosa había algo en su actitud que le hacia pensar que estaba preocupado. Pero «¿Por qué sería?» esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de Chiaki. No se animaba a preguntarselo directamente, también veía que sus amigos estaban mas ocupados, por lo que trato de estar alerta a los gestos de Takano. Algo le decía que se relacionaba consigo y la función.

No queriendo ser una carga para sus amigos, Chiaki se refugió en el puesto de vigía que estaba en el mástil ubicado en la proa. Con cierta dificultad logró llegar y maravillado por la vista decidió relaarse un rato mientras lentamente el sol bajaba por el horizonte haciendo notar la llegada de la noche y con ella el comienzo de la función.

-Mientras Tanto-

En una cafetería, en la ribera alta del río se empezaba a juntar la gente como si se tratara de un punto de encuentro usual. En una de las mesas junto a la ventana se encontraba un hombre con rostro entre pensativo y nostálgico. Observando como el viento azotaba cada vez más la ribera, observaba el paisae aunque sus ojos morados estaban observando algo a lo lejos, viejos y empolvados recuerdos se levantaban silenciosamente acompañandolo en esa nostálgica noche. Estaba algo preocupado, entre todos esos recuerdos algo le atormentaba. Cuando estaba vigilando a su objetivo creyó haber visto a alguien que le resultaba familiar, no sólo esa persona, todo este lugar parecía gritarle «Ya has venido aqui» pero no lograba recordar con total detalle, los años pasados y los procedimientos a los que fue sometido le revolvieron la cabeza. Ahora, apenas podía recordar quién era antes de ser conocido como ía entonces hacia la ventana, hacia las personas que pasaban por ahí, se preguntó «¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que en una situación similar?» pero entonces algo llamó su atención.

-Irás hoy a la función? Yo muero de ver el acto de magia...

-Yo iré por el acto de los leones, dicen que el chico que los monta es imperdible, también me dijeron que tiene una belleza inalcanzable...-

-Jajaja, lo dices porque tu tipo siempre fueron el cabello castaño y ojos verdes...

Como si uno pronunciara una clave secreta, él se quedo inmovil. Sin un movimiento y con la mirada perdida en las personas que acaban de irse entre risas cómplices. La mente estaba echa un lío, provocándole que le doliera un poco. Como si las puertas de su mente se abrieran, dando paso a memorias que pretendiendo protegerse de un olvido forzado habían estado refugiadas en lo más recóndito de su mente y corazón.

Era un ocaso justo como el actual, sólo que en esta ocasión el frío era tan intenso que había provocado una leve llovizna de agua-nieve. Por la ribera del río, a pasos apresurados y temerosos corrían dos personas. Ambos sin siquiera mirar atrás, trataron de correr lo más rápido que pudieron. El más jóven, que no superaba los 10 años, mostraba signos de agitación haciendo que su compañero se detuviera y retrocediera unos pasos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes seguir?- cuestionó agachandose un poco. Su cabello blanco y su postura sólo hacían que pareciera de 70 años. El aludido le miró desafiante, no quería ser una carga para él... ya lo había sido mucho tiempo.

-Estoy bien Usagi-san... puedo...- su voz débil fue interrumpida por una oleada de una tos fuerte y seca. Esto le preocupo al mayor y sin reparo alguno e ignorando las quejas del niño, lo cargó en su espalda y siguió su apresurada carrera. Cuando llegaron hasta uno de las zonas de anclaje, se detuvo. Ambos observaron el enorme navío que se alzaba tras la neblina y llovizna.

El pequeño castaño se encogió un poco, recostando su rostro sobre la espalda de su compañero, sentía miedo.

-No quiero...- suplicó apenas.

La respuesta no reparó en llegar. -No tenemos opción, no quiero que estés en peligro

Se presentaron ante el capitán y maestro de ceremonias. Este le conocía y cuando escuchó su petición no dudó en aceptar.

-Claro, de hecho esperen un momento...- y volteando hacia donde estaban los camarotes alzó la voz

-¡Mirio! ¡ven aquí!

Al llamado, acudió un chico de contextura fuerte y cabello rubio que resaltaba como un pequeño sol.

-¿Qué pasa?- fue su pregunta, a lo que él maestro y capitán explica con amabilidad.

-Vigila a este chico, se quedará un tiempo aquí. Necesita guía y protección... tomalo como un hermano menor-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, uno con curiosidad y el otro con cierta nostalgia. Mirio se lo lleva para que vea los animales. Cuando ambos se van el capitán observa a su amigo que observa a su vez al chico. Como si hubieran sido separados al nacer, sabe cómo se siente y lo anima y reconforta.

-Tranquilo, Mirio sólo puede tener 15 años pero es muy responsable. Vino a mi hace ya un año y jamás me dio razones para sospechar, dudas o quejas. Tiene un aura que tranquiliza incluso al alma mas inquieta y fortalece incluso al más débil...

El aludido suspiró y bajó la vista, si algo sabía era que su amigo elegía bien.

Y antes que los niños volvieran, decidió marcharse.. no quería que le viera hacerlo.. si eso pasara ya no podría dejarlo y eso sería peligroso. Su amigo intento pedir alguna explicación, pero era claramente evadido. Intento persuadirle, que le contara qué estaba ocurriendo. A medida que su insistencia aumentaba, su amigo parecía evadirlo con más rudeza. Estaban ya saliendo del barco cuando los chicos alcanzan a verlos. El pequeño castaño al ver la escena, va corriendo como puede hasta donde estan ambos mayores.

-¡Usagi-san!... no, no quiero que me dejes! No te vayas aún!-

El aludido lo toma por sus hombros, iba a empujarlo pereo no puede hacerlo. Quiere decirle que todo estara bien, pero ni él mismo cree en ello.

Sus manos tiemblan, no quiere dejarlo ir, siente que si lo deja ir ahora tal vez jamás lo vuelva a ver. Y el sólo pensar en esa posibilidad... le aterraba. Pero si lo llevaba consigo, lo más probable era que terminara en fuego cruzado.. esa tampoco era buena opción.

El pequeño castaño podía sentir esa tristeza que lo inundaba y provocara que no le soltara de inmediato. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue para abrazarlo. Ese abrazo, se profundizó lo más que se pudo, ambos se aferraban con fuerza como prediciendo un desastre. Usagi-san se alejó un poco para verlo a los ojos, si algo quería recordar de él, eran sus ojos de un brillante verde musgo que resplandecían de gentileza y servían de puertas a un enorme, puro y amable corazón. Le miró fijo y le sonrió, quería que fuera recordada con una sonrisa y no con una mirada triste. Finalmente pudo decirle unas palabras.

-Misaki, debo irme, si permaneces conmigo más tiempo no tardarán mucho en encontrarte y dañarte hasta que ya no te queden fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Quiero que vivas, que seas libre, que seas un hombre de bien y una persona fuerte, gentil, amable, puro, hermoso en todos los sentidos- sus manos y luego él mismo comenzó a retroceder y a medida de que se alejaba, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y sutiles lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.

-Donde sea que estés Misaki... yo te estaré cuidando siempre-

Aquellos recuerdos, empolvados por el tiempo, le hicieron sentir un escalosfríos que recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Erizandole la piel, agitando su respiración y acelerando sus latidos se sentía en un estado eufórico que parecían no querer detenerse.

Una voz desconocida lo sacó del trance.

-Señor, ¿sucede algo?

El aludido lo tranquiliza, le asegura que no sucede nada y sale del lugar. Afuera, hay mucho viento y ya casi es de noche. Mira al cielo, observa las luces que van apareciendo iluminando el navío que esta a unos pocos kilometros. Su cuerpo aun está temblando, intenta resistirse a ese impulso, aquél tan viejo como el tiempo que nos guía hacia donde nuestro corazón quiere ir. Pero las inseguridades lo hacen más dificil, «¿Que pasara si voy a verlo?»,»¿No me odiará por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo?», «¿se habrá olvidado de mi?»

Cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, las estrellas poco a poco comenzaban a brillar sobre las luces urbanas. Observandolas, recordó como se veía entonces el cielo nocturno, sobre la campiña donde le había conocido.

Como si aquel recuerdo, aquel sentimiento nostálgico fuera una especie de señal su cuerpo reacciona y entonces es cuando corre siguiendo la ribera del río.

Sus piernas van cada vez más rápido, a medida que el navío revela su casco sobre la gente que ya comenzaba a hacer fila frente al pequeño puente entre la cubierta y tierra firme. Casi cae al suelo, pero finalmente llega hasta uno de los laterales del barco. Sudaba, tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire, su respiración se tornaba profunda tratando de recuperar el ó la vista y ahí estaba. El barco no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto. Casi podría visualizar el pasado allí mismo. Antes podría haber entrado así nada mas... pero ahora las circunstancias ameritaban cautela por lo que decidió entrar sigilosamente y esperar a que el espectáculo termine para ver qué haría. No debía olvidar a qué vino inicialmente. Pero como habían resultado todo, estaba dudando. Si seguía las órdenes, era muy probable que él lo viera en una situación desagradable. Pero si las desobedecía, no sabría hasta qué nivel llegaban las consecuencias. Sin dudas estaba en una encrucijada. Pero entonces una melodía captó su atención. Se apresuró a entrar a la carpa por una entrada de servicio. Con pasos apresurados siguió la musica y concentrándose en ella, ya que estaba todo oscuro, logró llegar a una vista lateral de la arena. Se agachó un poco para que su estatura no llamara la atención y fijó la mirada en el centro de la pista.

-Mientras-

-Misaki no estés nervioso o harás que yo también lo esté- comentaba divertido Mirio, trató de tranquilizarlo ya que se movía inquieto. Misaki respiró profundo, como siempre su amigo tenía razón. En eso, Takano apareció para avisarle a Misaki que pronto llegaba su turno. Al verlo nerviosos comentó mientras le observaba con el ceño fruncido

-Mejor será que te calmes, no querrás actuar con leones que perciben tus miedos e inseguridad

Tras decir aquello, se alejó para buscar a los felinos y colocarlos en su sitio. Chiaki estaba acompañando a sus amigos y tras la partida de Takano no pudo evitar quejarse de sus palabras.

-Tranquilo Chiaki, él también está nervioso sólo que no le gusta decirlo... en cierta manera lo que le dijo a Misaki fue mas como diciendose a sí mismo que no esté nervioso- responde Mirio. Ambos quedaron mirándole, ¿Takano nervioso? parecía algo imposible. Al menos eso creían, porque en realidad Mirio parecía conocer muy bien a Takano y si algo percibía era que estaba incluso mas nervioso que ellos tres juntos. Lo que no lograba averiguar, era el por qué.

Entonces, el momento llegó. Todos, el público y nuestros amigos estaban espectantes. Las luces comenzaron a encenderse en un tono anaranjado iluminando el centro de la pista. Allí estaba un hombre fornido, alto y con postura rígida. Frente a él, cinco leones estaban muy quietos alineados por orden de edad. El primero era uno enorme, color marrón oscuro y una melena aun mas oscura; el segundo era un poco más pequeño y su pelaje y melena eran de un dorado reluciente y por último estaban tres leonas dos adultas y una que era cachorra todavía. El hombre frente a ellos alzó un látigo y haciendolo resonar en el suelo gritó con una voz grave y ronca. Nadie parecía haber entendido qué fue lo que dijo, excepto los leones. Estos comenzaron a correr por la pista, primero en un trote liviano y tras dos ordenes mas aumentaron la velocidad. Tras algunas volteretas, el domador ordenó que solo el león óven quedara en la pista. el mismo se detuvo en el centro y entonces el hombre hizo una señal mientras dirigió la vista hacia uno de los laterales. En ese momento, dando pasos largos, apareció Misaki. Su mirada de concentración parecía solo observar lo que tenía en frente. Cuando estaba a diez metros del centro, aumentó la velocidad para finalmente dar un gran salto y caer de pie muy gentilmente sobre la espalda del león. El felino parecía no inmutarse, estaba tranquilo. Respiró hondo y suavemente se deó caer para posicionarse y montar al león y así comenzar su rutina. Fue recorriendo la pista y a medida que pasaba, surgía un blanco que atravesaba con una flecha lanzada con su arco con total maestría. Cada vez que lo hacía, el ambiente rebosaba de admiración, admiración hacia ese chico de mirada seria y de un hermoso color esmeralda. Estaba llendo hacia el climax de la función, sólo faltaba un blanco que debía atravezar con la flecha. Susurra algo, el león al parecer entiende qué fue ese susurro y se prepara para saltar. Cuando hace la carrera para el salto Misaki dirige su mirada hacia el obetivo, pero el destino hace de las suyas. Porque el blanco estaba justo delante de una persona. Misaki logra ver quién está detras del blanco y sus ojos se abren del asombro. Unos ojos de un color lavanda inconfundible que al devolver la mirada se suma al sentimiento del asombro. El tiempo parece detenido, observa con rapidez su figura, su cabello... nada parece haber cambiado en los últimos 8 años. Justo antes que el momento se disipara, parece leer lo que susurran sus labios.

-Mi...Misaki...

Su concentración se desvanece, haciendo que su punteria falle y la flecha se clave justo a un costado del blanco.

Tras ese fallo nadie se quiso arriesgar y se levantaron a aplaudir. Nadie al parecer se había percatado de lo sucedido. Tras bastidores, Misaki estaba tieso, como si habría visto un fantasma. Su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada estaba perdida. Tanto Chiaki como Mirio trataban en vano de tranquilizarlo pero nada parecía funcionar. En un lugar mas apartado estaban los leones, con ellos estaba Takano y no parecía relaado en lo absoluto sino mas bien al contrario y tenía sus razones.

-Takano, nuestro plan... no debes olvidar que hoy era el día

-Lo sé, ahg... pero si él está aquí... significa que debernos irnos ahora

-¿E-en medio... de la función?-

-Debemos irnos... ¡AHORA!

Takano estaba nerviosos y ansioso, tanto que no sintió la presencia de un chico rubio que pasó por allí a cierta distancia y escuchó la conversación sin salir del asombro acerca de lo que había escuchado.


	6. Decisiones

Escribir mas de 1500 palabras en celular,es HARTO tedioso. Me costo mucho... pero finalmente pude terminar el capitulo. Debo confesar que a mitad del mismo no sabia como diablos seguirle, no se como me deje llevar y estaba en una especie de encrucijada. Y eso me atraso como una semana mas, hasta que finalmente se me ocurrio algo, pero para que encajara debia hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

Aun asi, espero que les guste. Como siempre se agradece con todo el amor cualquier comentario, fav, seguimiento y leida. Siempre que vea que les gusta mi historia, es una alegria para mi :)

Sin mucho mas para decir, disfruten la lectura.

Mientras el público estaba extasiado con los números de cada uno de los integrantes del circo, en las afueras de la carpa algo estaba sucediendo. Mas precisamente, en el recinto de los leones. Allí estaban Takano y los cinco leones, los felinos estaban descansando y alerta ante cualquier posible interrupción mientras su compañero humano está alistando en una gastada mochila oscura de cuero algunas cosas que pensaba podría ser útiles en el camino. Mientras estaba colocando carne envuelta en varias capas de papel aluminio, su mente estaba en un caos frenético. Hacía ya un año que estaba allí y parecía haber olvidado las razones que lo llevaron a ese lugar.

Ver a sus amigos peludos allí encerrados era un recordatorio diario de la promesa que hizo con ellos y el trato que los unía. No podía simplemente olvidarlo, hacerlo solo sería rendirse ante aquellos que le quitaron todo y lo arrinconaron hasta tener que dejarlo todo atrás y estar a la deriva. Él lo sabía y los leones también. Ellos eran los únicos que podían protegerlo del peligro que tendria que afrontar, al menos era así hasta que todo se descontroló con la llegada de Chiaki. No lo odiaba, tampoco le tenia afecto... Solo era consciente de que con su llegada algo serio y muy poderoso estaba acechando. Lo mejor que podia hacer ahora, era adelantar su huida y desaparecer antes que todo se salga de su control, si algo odiaba con todo su ser eran los desvíos especialmente aquellos que te ponen en una encrucijada posiblemente letal.

Cuando finalmente termino de empacar, colocó la mochila a su hombro y siendo cauteloso, susurro algo, los leones de inmediato se levantaron ante aquel susurro y de inmediato siguieron a Takano a traves de la cubierta.

Todos siendo alerta y sigilosos, avanzaron en fila hasta la parte posterior del barco, lugar que nadie frecuentaria hasta muy avanzada la noche. Teniendo por seguro que nadie lo veria fue observando a su alrededor buscando como bajar del barco.

Mientras tanto

Simplemente no podía hacerlo, no ahora que le habia visto. Sentía que su ansiedad aumentaba y su respiración se entrecortaba. Mirando hacia todos lados con la mirada perdida sin saber qué hacer, porque no podría cumplir con su mision despues de todo. Pero entonces ¿que?, era la cuestión. No podia cumplir, pero tampoco podía irse, no quería hacerlo. Su mente luchaba por controlarse. No sabia cuanto mas podria aguantar para dejarse llevar por la frustración y causar estragos. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue buscarlo y sacarlo de allí. Si él había podido volver, entonces ese lugar ya no era seguro.

Con las emociones a flor de piel, fue buscando donde podría encontrarlo. Sin siquiera fijarse en la gente que pasaba a su lado desconcertada por sus empujones y pasos frenéticos con su mirada nerviosa observándolo todo y a su vez nada. Buscando en cada rincon, en cada cuarto que encontraba, sus nervios se acrecentaban. Cada desacierto hacía que su desesperacion lo dominara cada vez mas.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos sin siquiera una pista de donde podia estar, ya estaba practicamente errático en sus movimientos y una leve jaqueca ya atormentaba su cabeza. Era cuestion de tiempo, necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo.

Estaba ya cansado de soportarlo, cansado de aguantarlo. Ya estaba siendo observado con detenimiento sus movimientos. Como si alguien empezara a notar su desesperacion e infortunio. Y eso lo alerto aun mas. Ya habia llegado a uno de los extremos del barco, el mas alejado y no parecia haber mas lugar donde buscar. Cuando entonces, un leve silbido acudió a sus oidos. Miro hacia los costados buscando su origen, pero confuso casi salta del susto cuando siente que su pie es tomado prisionero.

-¿¡Pero que...?! -

Y antes que levantara mas la voz, pudo ver que alguien se asomaba de una escotilla. Su mano derecha aprisionaba su pierna mientras que su mano izquierda cubria su boca en un gesto ordenando silencio.

-Calla... - susurro Mirio con una mirada mortalmente seria y le advirtio -o sabran que estas aqui y habra problemas...-

-Habra mas si seguimos aqui... - alcanzo a decir el aludido con una voz agitada.

Mirio frunció el ceño, estaba confundido.

-¿De que hablas? -

-¡¡Debo llevármelo, él esta en peligro!! - le grito sin medirse, provocando una reaccion de sobresalto en el chico rubio. Su mirada sucumbia en el terror y el lo notó . Mirando a un lado y al otro abrio la escotilla y le indico que entrara.

Casi entraron a los tropiezos, habia apuro y no habia mucho tiempo. Cuando finalmente llegaron al cuarto solo habia que cruzar una puerta improvisada, Mirio se detuvo y se volteo hasta tenerlo frente a frente. Aun estaba serio y sin esperar palabra le susurró sin desviar la vista.

-No se que estara pasando, pero si vas a llevartelo sera porque èl quiere. No aceptare que te lo lleves a la fuerza. Tu puedes ser quien sea pero el hizo su vida aqui los ultimos 8 años y yo me encargue de eso... Digamos que soy lo mas cercano a un hermano mayor. ¿Lo comprendes? - no espero mucho, vio que de forma leve asentía.. Algo resignado. Pero tenia razón.

Entraron al cuarto, primero despacio, el rubio no dejo de observar a Misaki que estaba de espaldas a ellos. Incluso a cierta distancia se notaba sus nervios, como si hubiera visto un espectro. A su lado estaba Chiaki que como podia lo consolaba y fue el primero en notar la presencia ajena. Volteo a verlos y su rostro se paralizo al ver que alguien acompañaba a Mirio.

Mirio con un gesto indico que su acompañante se quedara en el lugar y luego avanzo hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Le susurro algo a Misaki y luego se dirigio a Chiaki.

-No se que podemos hacer... - le dijo pensativo y con la mirada baja.

Chiaki le observo intrigado. Siempre lo habia visto optimista y con un as en la manga, ahora verlo desconcertado y confuso... Era algo nuevo.

-¿Que sucede? - cuestiono Chiaki

-Vino a buscarlo... En tanto ellos decidan que hacer, nosotros veremos que haremos, pero debe ser rapido... Tenemos poco tiempo-

Mientras, el pobre castaño luego de escuchar que Mirio le susurrara "Regreso por ti" tuvo miedo. No de él precisamente. Tuvo miedo de que no reaccionara como pensaba que haria, no sabia ni como el mismo reaccionaria. Habia pasado mucho tiempo, muchas emociones se arremolinaban en su interior que no podia decidirse por cual.

Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, su boca luchaba por pronunciar algo, pero solo alcanzaba a murmurar silabas al azar. Él noto eso, le dolia en el alma verlo asi. No le habia visto tan indefenso como hace 8 años. Pensaba que al verlo en su actuacion, tan decidido y jovial creyo que tal vez todo esto no valia la pena. Pero verlo de pronto asi, era como si regresaran al pasado. Tambien estaba nervioso, tambien apenas lograba decir algo. Dio un paso al frente y el chirrido del piso de madera hizo que Misaki sobresaltara un poco. Se detuvo, atento a sus reacciones. Incluso solo viendo su espalda podia saber que estaba sintiendo. De nuevo otro paso, observo que no hubo sobresalto y entonces dio otro mas. Finalmente pudo ver que de forma lenta se voltea un poco. Apenas pudo ver su perfil, su ojo que aun brillaba con la misma intensidad y ahora estaba humedo, su nariz y su boca. Todo parecía igual. Cruzo miradas y el tiempo de nuevo se detuvo. Parecia estar inseguro, como si desconfiara de todo, como si lo que tenia alli fuera a desvanecerse.

-Misaki... - fue lo que finalmente salio de sus labios mientras se acercaba primero despacio y luego alargando sus pasos.

Fue cuando su cuerpo fue rodeado por sus brazos y su rostro se hundió en su pecho que pudo pronunciar algo antes de derramar lagrimas sin parar.

-¡¡Usagi!!

Ante el grito y el llanto derramando años de anhelos y desesperacion, el aludido afianzó el abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el suave cabello castaño buscando todo el contacto posible. Casi al instante que lo hizo, no pudo soportarlo y sintio ganas de llorar.

Luego que el castaño se calmara, Usagi se alejo un poco sin soltarlo y mirandolo a los ojos le hizo la pregunta

-No hay mucho tiempo, ¿querrias venir conmigo? No estas seguro aqui ahora... Pero no quiero llevarte a la fuerza... -

Misaki parecio pensarlo. Ahora que estaba alli, le seguiria a donde fuera. Pero no queria dejar a sus amigos. En especial Mirio, el habia sido lo mas cerca que se podria ser como familia. Dejarlo atrás era injusto para el. Por ello, miro a sus amigos, como buscando consejo.

-Anda, estaremos bien aqui- le dijo Mirio. Sabia que no querria irse si le decia lo que realmente queria, pero sabia lo mucho que siempre habia querido.

Chiaki estaba pensativo. No sabia que hacer en ese momento. Tenia muchas dudas al respecto y en especial por algo ocurrido en el instante que observo esos misteriosos ojos morados. Justo en ese momento una voz parecio escuchar. Una voz que le pareció escalofriamente familiar.

"Tranquilo, tendras una vida nueva ahora... No necesitas recordar nada"

-Lo siento Mirio... Pero creo que iré - dijo en voz baja pero lo suficiente alta como para que el aludido le escuchara.

Mirio de repente se sintio un poco dolido ahora que estaria solo. Pero con una sonrisa lo animó.

-Esta bien, entonces los guiaré hasta la cubierta por donde puedan irse de manera sigilosa. Pero sera mejor que nos apuremos-

Y con lo ultimo dicho, los cuatro se dirigieron hasta la cubierta, encabezados por Mirio que los guiaba. Al llegar, Mirio fue buscando hasta encontrar uno de los amarres a tierra que impedía que el barco se alejara. Los demas le observaron algo confundidos.

-La unica forma es que se cuelguen de esta soga y vayan hasta tierra. Son solo 4 mts de altura... Pero tengan cuidado-

Chiaki estaba asustado y nervioso. Nunca habia hecho eso antes y no sabia que podria ocurrir si se safaba de alli, era mejor no saber. Tan solo podia observar como la distancia parecía aumentar debido al vertigo que comenzaba a sentir. Pero justo en la ribera pudo observar algo, a pesar de estar oscuro estaba muy seguro que habia alguien que le resultaba conocido justo alli.

-¿Acaso ese no es... Takano?

Los demas observaron a donde señalaba, pudieron no solo verlo a él.. Por muy descabellado que les parecia, estaba con los leones. ¡Alli afuera, en plena calle con 5 leones!! Ninguno podia dar credito a lo que veian.

-¿Pero que diablos esta haciendo? -

Alcanzo a decir Mirio sorprendido. Sin siquiera pensarlo salto sobre la cuerda y con cierto apuro se desato el pañuelo que llevaba en su cuello como parte de su traje y la coloco sobre la cuerda y se aferro a ella en una improvisada tirolesa para deslizarse hasta tierra.

Ni bien piso tierra fue hasta alcanzar a Takano. Los leones voltearon al escuchar sus pasos pero como le conocían no reaccionaron. Esto provoco que Takano volteara asustado y en un acto reflejo casi golpea al rubio, solo no lo hizo porque este sostuvo su brazo adivinando su reaccion. Lo que siguio fue una acalorada discusión.

-¿¡Que diablos haces al escaparte con 5 leones?! -

-Esto ya estaba planeado mocoso. Ellos quieren regresar a su hogar y yo quiero resolver unos asuntos. Ustedes no tienen por que meterse-

-¿¡Acaso sabes los problemas que vas a causar?!-

Takano estaba harto, no podia perder mas tiempo.

-¡¿Crees que no hay problemas ya de antes?!¡¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de enfrentar lo que te paso antes de estar en este lugar!! ¿¡¡Acaso no quieres respuestas!!? -

Ante lo ultimo, el rostro de Mirio cambio de repente. Su ceño fue cayendo y sus labios los fue apretando tratando de soportar la ola de impotencia contenida. Pero no se quedo atras ante los reclamos de Takano.

-¿¡¡Y tu que diablos sabes!!? ¡Ni tienes idea ni sabes nada de eso! -

Mirio estaba irreconocible, su cuerpo estaba temblando a causa de la frustracion y la ira. Ambos estaban enfrascados en la discucion que no notaron que Usagi ayudaba a bajar a Chiaki y Misaki hasta tierra, lo que claramente significaba algo.

-¡Debemos irnos! La funcion esta terminando! No tenemos mas tiempo- dijo Misaki mientras recuperaba un poco el aire luego de tamaño esfuerzo.

Mirio quedo inmóvil, sin decir palabra.

Usagi fue el primero que propuso una idea

-Vayamos a la estacion, podremos viajar de polizones en el tren, iremos al siguiente pueblo y alli veremos que hacemos, vamos- y con la ultima indicación le siguieron Misaki y Chiaki en dirección rio abajo hasta la estacion que estaba a unos 5 km llendo por calles angostas y deciertas.

Takano les observaba mientras se alejaban. El leon mas viejo le miro y dijo algo.

-Vayamos con ellos, el tren es el medio mas rapido para alejarse de la ciudad-

Takano suspiro, tenia razon. De modo que les indico a los leones que le siguieran y los 6 fueron tras Usagi, Chiaki y Misaki.

Solo quedo Mirio, aun inmóvil observando como sus amigos se alejaban. Su semblante sombrio y triste, sus lagrimas que comenzaban a caer. Sin nada mas que hacer mas que desearles toda la suerte del mundo.


	7. Viaje

*se asoma* por aca todo bien?

pues ni modo...

HOLA A TODOS! yey!  
bueno ya habia puesto algo en AY xd y me olvide de copiar asique nada..

muchas cosas han pasado por acá, algunas muy copadas y otras no tanto... pero ahora si a darle con de todo en lo que resta de la historia amigos!  
Se los quiere y aprecia mucho mucho! Gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora! ;)

La noche era oscura, no podía verse mas allá de unos cuantos metros de distancia. Pero eso no los detenía, la luna ausente no era obstáculo para aquél grupo que serpenteaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad de Lurantis.

No faltaría mucho para que notaran su ausencia, así que debían moverse con rapidez para que, cuando el momento llegara ya estarían demasiado lejos para siquiera pensar en suerte estaba de su lado por ahora, con el foco de atencion en el circo o en las horas de sueño obligatorias... no habría nadie en las calles para detenerlos. El único problema, era que ninguno del grupo conoce con profundidad a la ciudad, siendo de noche la dificultad aumentaba al menos 3 veces mas.

A medida de que la noche avanzaba y la caminata se alargaba, los nervios y la ansiedad se iban apoderando lentamente de cada uno de los miembros del grupo, intentaban ser optimistas pero la realidad los chocaba como viento costero sobre sus caras.

Se estaban quedando sin tiempo y regresar no era una opción. Entonces un silbido fuerte los detuvo, agudizaron los sentidos y miraban por todos lados como si un fantasma saliera en cualquier momento a atormentarlos pero en vez de eso, un nuevo silbido casi les aturde el oído.

-¿Q- qué es eso?- titubeó nervioso Chiaki, jamás hasta donde recordaba no había oído algo semejante.

La duda compartida así como la ansiedad crecía, nadie tenia idea de que era ese sonido... al menos hasta que una columna de humo se empezaba a divisar tan solo del otro lado de la ribera, casi en el límite de la ciudad.

-¡Deberíamos ir hacia allá!... esa columna de humo ha de ser el tren que pasa por Lurantis- exclamó Takano, los demás dudaron por unos segundos pero no alcanzaron a decir nada ya que Takano y los leones de inmediato comenzaron a correr hacia esa dirección.

Tratando de ser sigilosos, optaron por buscar una forma de entrar por el área de servicio a los extensos andenes al aire libre de la estación.

-Ey, ¿y cómo sabías que el tren sería la manera mas rápida para salir?- increpó Misaki una vez que estuviesen escondidos al resguardo de la oscuridad

Takano suspiró largo, no le gustaba hablar mucho de su pasado por lo que apenas respondió

-Solía viajar en tren a menudo- y sin voltear para esperar la exigencia de mas información señaló uno de los primeros vagones a la orden de «ahora! subamos arriba». Todos le siguieron, a paso lento pero seguro aprovechando el escaseo de personal y las altas horas de la noche.

Claro que a los leones les resulto mucho mas fácil subir, aunque tuvieron que hacerlo en el vagón que le seguía y ese era del carbón. Pese a su fino olfato y aversión al polvillo que el carbón emanaba, no tenian otra opción. Los demás pudieron hacerlo en la fina escalera de bronce y madera lustrada del vagón hasta llegar al techo. Cuando llegaron allí, procuraron estar lo más quietos posible pero el techo era resbaloso y curvo en los bordes y eso sería sin dudas un peligro para el viaje. Un gruñido proveniente del vagón carbonero les llamó la atención.

«Vengan aquí, es, mas seguro que estén aquí» era el León Mayor, los invitaba a pasarse al vagón de carbón. Takano lo había entendido asique instó al resto a nuevamente seguir su guía. Todos se pasaron al vagón carbonero y aunque al principio parecía molesto para recostarse pronto encontraron la forma de estar al resguardo del frío y del viento.

Las ruedas del tren comenzaban a rodar, aumentaban en velocidad, el silbato sonó un par de veces indicando su partida y el humo que salía de la chimenea se acrecento haciendo que todos tosieran un poco debido a que no estaban acostumbrados a tal ambiente. Usagi al notar dicho humo negro, no podía dejar de mirar a Misaki, que trataba de aguantarlo mas casi sin exito. Misaki parecía presentir su preocupación, al regresarle la mirada mas eso también causaba cierta timidez en él sumado a una creciente tos producto de su ansiedad... despues de todo no se habían visto en varios años.

Chiaki mientras observaba la ciudad y como poco a poco el numero de casas se reducía, no podía dejar de pensar que toda esta situación y toda la información que tenía hasta ahora no le estaba ayudando en nada a averiguar quién era o siquiera si tenía a alguien esperando por él o buscándolo. Estaba realmente cansado, intentaba dormir pero alguien a su lado se lo impedía. Era Misaki, estaba claramente sufriendo del frío y eso causaba que un ligero escalofrío se empezara a notar aparte de su tos. Chiaki miro hacia ambos lados como impotente acerca de no saber como ayudarlo, hasta que reparó en Usagi-san que estaba frente a ellos con una cara de sufrido al verlos pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a acercarse. Le hizo señas para que lo hiciera. Dudó unos momentos, acercando su mano y de pronto deteniendose como si temiera hacer algo que lo lastimara o que él no quisiera que se acercara. Al parecer Misaki se dio cuenta de ello, levanto la vista y le sonrió mientras que tambien levanto su mano como si lo incitara a que le diera la suya. Usagi-san tomó su mano y con cuidado fue levantandose un poco para poder ir a su lado. Cuando llegó allí se saco el sobretodo que llevaba puesto y cubrió los hombros de Misaki. Este se sorprendió un poco, pero le tranquilizó un poco con un «estoy bien, eres tú quien debe cuidarse» y aferrandose al abrigo, se hundió en él y su fragancia bastante impregnada.

Mientras tanto, Takano estaba recostado en el costado del León joven. Miraba fijamente a los tres que estaban frente a él y el felino notó que su mirada no era precisamente de alivio sino mas bien, estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-

Takano, no sabía si decirlo... ni siquiera estaba seguro del porqué pero había algo que lo estaba carcomiendo.

-¿Te preocupa desviarte de nuestro rumbo?- cuestionó el león. Aunque estaba preocupado por él.. no podía negar que también sentía curiosidad. Conocía a Takano lo suficiente para saber que si algo lo preocupaba.. no era moco de pavo.

-De hecho...- comenzó a decir Takano y tras una pausa pensando en como decirlo sin afirmar teorías que incitaban a la duda -lo que me preocupa es lo contrario... tengo el presentimiento que lo que sea que buscan ellos... tenga que ver con lo que estoy buscando-

El león le miró algo confuso, ¿qué podrían tener en común? Takano sólo buscaba el paradero de su padre desaparecido en cambio ellos, parecía que buscaban un lugar a donde ir. Ni siquiera parecían provenir de un mismo lugar, no se parecían en nada a la clase de gente que solía ver, gente acostumbrada a los lugares estrechos, con mucha gente alrededor y que suele salir de noche a los bares. Aunque pensandolo bien, el grupo parecen ser de la clase de gente que uno ve en el campo, tranquila, austera pero divertida y generosa...

-Casi no lo recuerdo... pero mi padre solía hablarme de que estaba a punto de cambiar al mundo, que las enfermedades serían curadas o algo asi- confesó, casi podía sentir arrepentimiento por no poder recordar mas que esas palabras.

El felino no supo qué decirle, solo pudo acercar su cabeza a su mano para que le acariciara y tal vez así pudiera relajarse un poco.

«Descansa... lo necesitas aun más que yo y lo sabes» le susurró entre ronroneos. Takano solo suspiró resignado y cerró los ojos para poder dormir.


End file.
